Galería:Kyoko Kirigiri
Diseños del Personaje Diseño Oficial Kyoko_Diseño_Oficial.jpg|Diseño de Kyoko Diseños Beta K_Beta_Desing.jpg|Diseño Beta de Kyoko. Kyoko_Kirigiri_Beta_Designs_1.2_Reload_Artbook.png|Más diseños beta de Kirigiri. 640px-Beta desings.jpg|Kyoko y los demás personajes en sus versiones Beta del videojuego Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST (La penúltima de la fila de arriba, de izquierda a derecha). Kyoko_corpse_beta.PNG|Cadáver de Kyoko en la versión Beta del videojuego. Danganronpa_3_Beta_Designs_Artbook_Kyoko_Kirigiri.png|Beta de Kyoko en Danganronpa 3. Videojuego Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 627170946_preview_2016-02-19_00010.jpg|Presentación de Kyoko. Suicidio de Sakura.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Aoi descubren el cadáver de Sakura. Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Kyoko salva la vida de Makoto luego de un fallido asesinato de las manos de la Mente Maestra. Kyoko_y_Jin.png|Un retrato donde aparece Kyoko y su padre en el pasado. Kirigiri's_Hand.png|Kyoko muestra su mano marcada con quemaduras. Kyoko's Execution.png|La ejecución de Kyoko (alternativa). Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Event 163.png|Kyoko acaba de llegar a la última Clase de Juicio. Event 176.png|Kyoko, Makoto y Byakuya se van de la última Clase de Juicio. Event 180.png|Kyoko, Makoto y Byakuya en el muelle. Makoto Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island.png|Kyoko junto con Makoto y Byakuya parten de la isla. Anime Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Presentación de Kyoko. Kyoko_y_Celestia.png|Kyoko y Celestia en el opening. Kirigiri_ampliación.jpg|Kyoko observando con impresión la ejecución de Leon Kuwata. KirigiriKyoko.png|Kyoko hablando con Makoto acerca de Sayaka. Discovering_Alter_Ego.jpg|Descubriendo a Alter Ego. Kyoko in the chapter 11.jpg|Kyoko en la quinta Clase de Juicio. Kirigiri with garbage on the head.jpg|Kyoko viene a ayudar a Makoto a salir del sótano. Kirigiri_master_key.jpg|Kyoko sosteniendo la llave maestra. Kirigiri with Jin.jpg|Retrato de Kyoko con su padre en el pasado. Kyoko and her father's bones.jpg|Kyoko junto con los restos de su padre. Kirigiri in the final trial.jpg|Kyoko en la última Clase de Juicio. Kirigiri desperate.jpg|Kyoko pierde las esperanzas tras los eventos de la última Clase de Juicio. Kirigiri motivated.jpg|Kyoko motivada por las palabras anteriormente dichas por Makoto para contrarrestar la desesperanza. Kirigiri in ep 13.jpg|Kyoko después de la última Clase de Juicio. Kyoko_and_Sayaka_DVD_cover_vol_2.jpg|Portada del anime de Danganronpa 1, donde sale Kirigiri. Manga Kyoko chibi style.png|Chibi Kyoko. Kyoko en el Manga.png|Kyoko cuestionando acerca del objetivo principal de Monokuma. Reaction while Leon being dragged away.png|Reacción de Kyoko al ver a Leon Kuwata siendo arrastrado a su ejecución. Novela Danganronpa/Zero Kyoko and Jin Danganronpa Zero.jpg|La disputa entre Kyoko y su padre. Danganronpa Kirigiri Young Kiririgi Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko cuando era joven Kyoko in the middle school.jpg|Kyoko en la segunda parte de la novela Danganronpa Kirigiri Cover.jpg|Kyoko en el primer tomo. Danganronpa Kirigiri Cover 2.jpg|Kyoko y Yui en el segundo tomo. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 3 Cover HQ.png|Kyoko en el tercer tomo. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 4 Cover HQ.png|Kyoko en el cuarto tomo. Danganronpa_Kirigiri_Volume_5_Cover_HQ.png|Kyoko en el quinto tomo. Danganronpa_Kirigiri_Volume_6_Cover_HQ.png|Kyoko en el sexto tomo. 768803_600.jpg|Kyoko y Yui. danganronpa_kirigiri_vol_3_characters.png|Arte oficial de Danganronpa Kirgiri. Tumblr_n08r9bbgBi1qhgst7o2_1280.jpg|Arte oficial. Danganronpa 1.2 Beautiful Days DR girls with Pigtails.png|Kyoko, Chihiro, Toko y Sakura en la novela. Arte Oficial Kirigiri Offical Art.png|Imagen Oficial de Kyoko (1). Young Kyoko through Older Kyoko.png|Imagen Oficial de Kyoko (2). Danganronpa DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Kyoko y Mukuro en la portada del Volumen 7 de Danganronpa: The Animation. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Kyoko y Sayaka en la portada del DVD de Danganronpa: The Animation, Volumen 2. Danganronpa Reload official art.jpg|Imagen Oficial de Kyoko (3). Girls Reload Cover.jpg|Imagen Oficial de Kyoko (4). Official_Art_Kyoko_Sayaka_and_Monokuma.jpg|Imagen Oficial de Kyoko (5). Official_scan_Makoto_Kyoko_Chihiro_and_Monokuma.jpg|Tomografía Oficial de Kyoko (1). A1.png|Kyoko, Makoto y Sayaka en el artículo de una revista (1). Sayaka Kyoko Magazine.jpg|Kyoko y Sayaka en el artículo de una revista (2). Magazine Article Monokuma Kyoko Makoto.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Monokuma en el artículo de una revista (3). Kyoko Makoto Byakuya magazine.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Byakuya en el artículo de una revista (4). K M B Magazine article.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Byakuya en el artículo de una revista (5). Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Byakuya en el artículo de una revista (6). Magazine_1.jpg|Kyoko, Makoto y Chihiro en el artículo de una revista (7). StaffBook.jpg|Kyoko y Makoto tomados de la mano en el Staff Book. dangan3_1_box-535x720.jpg|Kyoko y Naegi en la portada del Blu-ray. dangan3_miraiDVD1-508x720.jpg|Kirigiri y Naegi en la portada del DVD. Sitio Web oficial Kirigiri Official Anime Site.png|Kyoko en la página oficial del anime. Kirigiri Detective Official Site 2.jpg|Kyoko en la página oficial del videojuego. Categoría:Galerías de Imágenes